Secret Oath
by ChristiAnarchy
Summary: Songfic. I'm pretty proud of it. Mark/Roger Slash


**Secret Oath**

Roger was sitting on the windowsill. He was staring out the window. He looked distant and indifferent, but behind his eyes; his mind was getting to him.

_I'm racking my brain._

_Trying to comprehend;_

_how for some unknown reason_

_our status will remain as friends._

His thoughts were intent on Mark. His soft; pasty skin. That stupid adorable scarf that was forever wrapped around his neck. His eyes as he looked up at Roger from above his glasses. His lips when they turned into a sympathetic smile. Roger himself didn't understand the affect his frail roommate had on him. He couldn't understand. This feeling deep inside his chest had been their sense the filmmaker had moved in so long ago. Since Roger had ventured into Marks' room late one night; only to hear him whimper softly. Rogers' body refused to move and he just stood there looking at the small man. Trying to comprehend what was happening to him.

_I'm destroying my mind;_

_trying to understand_

_how with little to know efforts _

_you've got me eating out of the palms of hands. _

"Hi Roger."

Roger was pulled from his memory by the familiar, wonderful voice. He looked at Mark who was scampering around the kitchen; looking for what Roger assumed was tea.

Idea!

"Hey Mark...I have some tea. It's still hot."

He was rewarded with a grateful sigh, his body tensed.

Mark came and sat beside him. Picking the tea up from where it had been placed (absent-mindedly) between Rogers legs. Roger's body tensed again. Mark shot him a suspicious look. The light were off and the only thing that was lighting their loft was the new york lights. Roger watched Mark ad Mark watched the streets. Probably looking from something worth filming.

His pale face glowed with the chrome lights. Roger focused in on the filmmakers lips as he sipped at the tea. Surely he could feel his eyes burning a whole in his cheek. If he turned and looked at him; Roger was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself.

And then he did. He looked straight into Rogers eyes. That was the end of Roger's very weak will-power.

He inched over and placed his hand gently on Marks' neck. "Roger?"

"Shh"

The second their lips touched Roger felt nothing. That was exactly what he was looking for. Then he noticed that Mark wasn't pushing him away. He was welcoming him in with the movement of his lips.

_Their was not a single spark when my lips landed on yours in the dark._

_But regardless of what happens next;_

_You're my beloved, you just don't know it yet._

Slowly Roger let his hand wonder to Mark's cheek. The soft skin beneath his fingers was almost addictive. Roger had never been able to handle addictions well.

Roger reluctantly pulled back. He stared intently into the eyes of his best friend. He thought back on how many times he'd wished that he could stare into the blue globes the way the he was right now.

Mark's thumb traced over his bottom lip. His eyes closed and he sighed at the touch.

Then he felt Mark's lips on his neck. Immediate goose-bumps raised.

It was then that Roger silently promised himself and Mark that he would not give up. This feeling was worth fighting for. It wasn't cliche fire. It was a Whole kind of feeling. As the missing piece had finally been put into place.

_Tonight I made a secret oath;_

_to keep chasing after you._

_And I am not going to stop._

_Whether you like it or not._

Then their lips latched onto each other again. This time rougher and more passionate.

Mark's hands found their way to Rogers' face and Roger's to Marks' waist.

Roger tugged at the stupid scarf and took note of the smirk on his companions face. Finally he got it unwrapped from his neck. His lips working at the sensitive skin immediately.

The slight moan that escaped Mark's lips was enough to push Roger over the breaking point.

He stood up and ripped his own shirt off. Almost positively ripping more than a few of the small buttons. At the same time Mark stood up. Roger pulled the thick wool sweater over his head.

The scrawny abdomen was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He quickly scavenged his hands over his friends chest.

He placed his lips on Mark's neck. Illiciting a moan from his friend. He scraped his teeth on the soft skin; causing a sharp intake of breath.

He could feel the addiction setting in. He could almost taste the sweat and passion that was to come.

_We're murdering our lives,_

_trying to make it work._

_But, you and I both know that we are a lost cause. _

_We're nothing more than specks on this earth._

Roger pressed Mark tightly to the wall. His body was aching for more contact that was even possible. He felt the small man's heartbeat between them. It was racing and he loved it.

Their lips worked in unison. With each slight touch, both of their hearts sped up. It was a wonderful bliss.

Roger still did not understand why this feeling overtook him. He had never felt anything like it before. Roger did not miss one moan, one breath. He took notice of everything Mark was doing.

Mark scratched up Roger's back and was sure to have long red marks where Mark's finger nails had been. The wonderful pain made Roger tremble.

Without second thought, Roger hoisted his friend up and had legs wrapped around his waist. Never breaking their kiss, Roger tried to walk to the bedroom. Not quite making it, bumping into the couch and deciding that it would suffice.

He dropped mark on his back. The small shirtless form smiled up at him. It was an almost drunk crooked smile.

_Their was not a single spark when my lips landed on yours in the dark._

_But regardless of what happens next;_

_You're my beloved, you just don't know it yet_

That simple smirk made Roger speak. He crawled on top of his companion. His mouth next to his ear, "I promise, Mark, I will never hurt you."

He sensed the smile on Mark's lips and instantly wanted to feel it with his own. So he did. The soft lips under his. Shaky hands roaming his chest. It was like he could feel every molecule of everything that was happening.

"I promise..."

_Tonight I made a secret oath;_

_to keep chasing after you._

_And I am not going to stop._

_Whether you like it or not._

Mark echoed him. "I promise..."

_Tonight I made a secret oath;_

_to keep chasing after you._

_And I am not going to stop._

_Whether you like it or not._

Roger's voice came out in heated breaths. His tone was husky and longing. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you, Roger."

With that their secret oath was confirmed. A silent promise.

Sealed with a heated kiss.

Consummated with a night of passion and sweat.

_Yeah, I know you listen to this all alone up in your room._

_I know you love all of this music about you._


End file.
